


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by TreeMaiden (Dalzo)



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2017 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya X Gendry Week, F/M, Happy Gendrya Week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/TreeMaiden
Summary: When the infamous Wildlings announce a free show at The Wall, Gendry's boss takes one look at his size and sticks him outside to deal with the masses of underage students.Cat Canals, or so she says, proves to be most difficult.





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Arya X Gendry week, fellow Gendrya shippers. This one certainly proved to be the most difficult out of all the prompts. I hope it isn't garbage.  
> Enjoy!

** Cat Got Your Tongue? **

 

He didn’t need to scan the card to know it was a fake; _Cat Canals_ said it all, really. Her stodgy name combined with a young face had him sold. Gendry told her as much.

“Try a different bar, sweetheart.” He said dryly, nodding to the next _gaggle_ of girls in clothes that would trigger a father’s heart attack. Normally, he’d be behind the bar, deciding whether or not someone had reached their limit and breaking up petty arguments before he had to knock a few heads together. But tonight, the infamous _Wildlings_ had booked a free show at _The Wall_ ; his manager took one look at his bulk and height and sent him to the main entrance to deal with the struggling students (surely they drowned their own sorrows with this whiny music).

“You didn’t even— _it’s not a fake.”_ Gendry sighed as he let the group of girls in and turned to the protesting girl. He stopped still for a second, taking in her stormy grey eyes.

“Fine, _Cat Canals.”_ He huffed, plucking the card from her outstretched hand and put it through the scanner. After pressing a few buttons with Cat clearly growing agitated with each second, the results came in; _a fake._

He laughed and handed her the card.

“B- but, I… _You—”_

“What’s the matter?” He broke in, smirking. “ _Cat got your tongue?”_ Her glare was a fierce one.

“But I turn twenty-one in a week!” She spoke through clenched teeth as his grin got wider, letting the group of boys through without even checking their ID’s.

“That means you’re only twenty. The bar is twenty-one-and-over, which means the _show_ is twenty-one-and-over. I’m just doing my job, sweetheart.”

“I’m not your bloody sweetheart.” _No, but you’re a bloody brat,_ Gendry thought as he refrained from groaning. “My cousin runs this bar. If you tell him—”

“Ring him and tell him yourself, _sweetheart._ I have a job to do.” _Fucking Jon,_ he thought bitterly. He was the reason Gendry was stuck out here with his ‘cousin’. He never spoke of having family, so it wasn’t exactly believable. _But she looks like him,_ he thought after studying her for a second time, _a feistier, more attractive female version of Jon Snow._

“I’m not lying!”

“Like you weren’t lying about your age?” He was surprised her teeth hadn’t broke with how hard she clenched her jaw. “This was entertaining for a minute but now it’s just irritating. I don’t make the rules – I don’t know _why_ Westeros hasn’t changed the drinking age to eighteen like most countries – but I have to enforce them. I’m sorry, but I have to focus on my job instead of having a petty argument with you.” She opened her mouth to retort something more, but then she shut it and stormed off with a huff.

 _Shame._ Gendry thought, _she was rather pretty._  

Gendry sighed, briefly rubbed his tried eyes before he nodded at the next group of people.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

After listening to the band for a full four hours, he was even more underwhelmed than before. But Jon seemed to like them – more importantly, he seemed to like the ginger guitarist. According to Hot Pie, the bloke manning the bar in _his_ position, she was Jon’s girlfriend.

“The music was rubbish, though?”

“I thought it was brilliant.” Hot Pie protested, handing him a beer over the bar. “You just love your Brotherhood too much.”

“Too fuckin’ right, he does!” Lem piped up before ushering a few of the drunkards out. He was the security on the inside.

“Jon _really_ needs to hire some new security.” Hot Pie said, pouring himself a shot. “How convenient that they call in sick on our most chaotic night.” He downed his shot with a grimace.

“And Sandor just had to be on holiday leave. Where is it he went again?”

“I honestly don’t know. He’s one scary, mysterious fucker.” Gendry laughed and put the bottle to his lips.

“We could’ve used him tonight, though.” He groaned. “I had a five-minute argument with some girl because she was underage. Well actually, I had four others, but she was _easily_ the most persistent. Fuck doing that again.”

“Was she hot?”

“Really, Hot Pie?” He blinked blankly. “Yes, she was _fit_ as _fuck_ , but she was a royal pain in my arse.” Hot Pie smirked. “Oh, fuck off.” He spat as Hot Pie laughed.

“Did she happen to have short brown hair with eyes that could steal your soul?” Gendry’s jaw dropped. _How the fuck did she get in?_

“How the fuck did she get in?” He repeated the same question in his head rather bitterly, Hot Pie’s grin getting wider with each passing second.

“She’s Jon’s cousin. He let her in through the back entrance after she called him.” He smirked again. “Gods, did she have a lot to say about you.”

“So she wasn’t lying?”

“No, I wasn’t.” A dry voice said from behind while Gendry’s blood turned cold. He turned in a flash.

“I- I was... I didn’t mean…” She wore a smug look while he stuttered.

 _“What’s the matter?”_ She began wickedly. _“Cat got your tongue?”_ She laughed as his face turned red. “It’s okay, I deserved that with such a dreadful fake name.” She continued when he didn’t reply. “A certain _someone_ was supposed to tell you a name that would let me in guaranteed.” She pointedly glared at her cousin who had swooped in with his pretty red head girlfriend beside him.

“Actually, I told Gwenn _and_ Pyp before they both conveniently called in sick. It completely slipped my mind to tell Gendry about it when I asked him to fill in.” Jon ran a hand down his tired face. “it’s been a fucking long night.”

“If that was the case why couldn’t she have used her own name instead of some stodgy fake?” Clearly Val, the _other_ bartender, had heard an earful from the girl too.

“That’s exactly what I said when the git suggested I take my fake.” The girl grumbled.

“You know absolutely nothing, Jon Snow.” Jon only smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend’s comment and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s the riff-raff gone – made sure they got in their ubers and everything.” Lem padded over and took a swig of Gendry’s beer before requesting his own. “An _Imps Delight_ would be nice, darlin’.” He winked at Val who rolled her eyes in return.

“You’re better than my usuals.” Jon said. “I’d offer you a permanent position but I hear the Brotherhoods taking off.”

“Locally.” Lem grunted. “But that’s good enough for us lads. Not for this one, though. Clearly we don’t pay him enough.”

“The woes of a simple soundguy.” Jon smirked. “But I hear you did well tonight, Gen. I had a gutful of complaints from this one, which is always a job well done from a bouncer in my eyes.”

“Fuck you.” _Cat_ hissed at Jon.

“Alright, you lot can piss off now. I’ll just be here, counting the till and fucking drawing up the roster.”

“I’ll be here to help.” His girlfriend soothed, running a hand through his curls he loved so much.

“More likely to distract but I’m not complaining.” Gendry finished off his beer.

“Thanks for covering, Gendry.”

“See you tomorrow, Jon.”

“It _is_ tomorrow.” Hot Pie cheekily added before adding his own goodbye.

With Val, Hot Pie and Lem all parked out back, that left Gendry and _Cat Canals._ He stopped for a minute while she waited outside in the cold.

“You got a lift?” He asked.

“Yes.” She smiled. “My sister shouldn’t be long. Ten minutes, at the most.” That was still ten minutes waiting alone. He sighed and pocketed his keys. “Don’t feel obligated to wait. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.” The steely glint from earlier was back. “And even if I weren’t, I’m smart enough to wait inside.”

“How can someone so small be such a huge pain in the arse?” She scoffed.

“Oh please, I waited twenty minutes before Jon acknowledged his missed calls.” She smirked. “There you go again; you blush like my sister.”

“It was clearly a misunderstanding.” He protested and crossed his arms firmly against his chest. “And I was doing my job.”

“I know.” She agreed quietly with a small smile. “I’m sorry for being so annoying, I just expected to be let in. You threw me off guard.”

“I’m sorry for being so smug about it.” He said after a beat. “I was salty from being put in the damned possession and pissing you off…” He trailed off, prompted on by a raised eyebrow. “You just looked cute with your eyes all squinty is all.” At her surprised expression, he added another apology. “I’m sorry. I was kind of an arsehole. I mean, the whole _‘sweetheart’_ thing— I was such a wanker.”

“Not to mention the whole ‘cat got your tongue’ bit.” He grinned at this.

“You said the same exact thing not ten minutes ago.”

“In a mocking sort of way.” He laughed brashly and shook his head lightly.

“I never caught you name. Your _real_ name, that is.”

“Arya.” _A pretty name,_ he thought.

“Well, _Arya,_ I’m sorry for being an arse about your shite fake ID.” She giggled and his smile got wider. “I’m Gendry, by the way.”

“So I heard.” _Fucking Hot Pie._ “I really am turning twenty-one next Tuesday, though. I wasn’t lying about that one, either.” She continued, just as a car pulled up to the curb. She faced him while she walked backwards to the car. “You can make it up to me by showing up to the party, if you aren’t _already_ working.” She gave him a sultry once over before smirking slyly.

“You can buy me a drink, if you want. _Legally,_ of course.” And with one last mischievous look, she hopped in the car and had him standing there like a fool.

 _Cat could have my tongue any day of the week,_ it was a silly line that had him smiling the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 17 more hours to the first episode. Who's fucking keen?
> 
> Give me a follow on tumblr at [Dalzonii](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dalzonii) if you like rants and our favourite Arya and Gendry.


End file.
